19kidsandcountingfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy
Prophecy is scheduled to air as the twentieth episode of . Kara Returns Summary Kara returns to the Kent farm with inportmant news but is shock to discover Conner a clone of Clark and Lex .Meanwhile Clark tells Lois and Tess his plan to stop Oliver which shock them both.Slade returns Recap The Episode starts off with ,Oliver Queen in a dark room were we hear a voice saying that he has done well an omega symbol appares on Oliver head the voice says we need to get reed of the Krytonion and how do this is trap him in the one place where there no yellow sun.But you will not be doing this alone i save one of are kind (someone walks out of the shadows in a costume) from that Zone he will help you, I'm Deathstroke. Night Conner is at the farm doing chorse where he and sheby were walkling to the house when Shebly starts to bark like crazy Conner ask whats wrong as he countines to barks Conner then use his x-ray vision and see someone looking around in the loft he superspeeds there and tells the person who is hard to see to dont move she superspeeds to him and they both start to fight until she has Conner in a head lock we see her face its Kara yelling at him who ar you.He says Kara i'm Clark and Lois new housemate she lets go and stares at him in shock (opeining credits come up) At watchtower Clark, Lois and Tess about what to do with Oliver and how to stop Darkseid who is now takeing over the world.Clark says that he going to put Oliver in the Phantom zone which shock both Lois and Tess, until he defets Darkseid then will bring him back.Lois dosn't like the idea but thinks it will work when the phone rings they rezlize it from the kent farm and Tess put it on speaker. Clark ask Conner what is it, and Conner states that his cousin Kara allmost killed him and she here Clark states that he will be right over. At the kent farm both Kara and Conner are argueing until Conner states who he really is a clone of Clark and Lex which shock Kara and that Clark been training him at the fortress.She startes to call him a gen Spoilers *Lucas Grabeel has said on twitter that he will return as Conner Kent in this episode *there will be a house of el team up accoreding to Lucas Grabeel *Brian Peterson say that Conner will use his Tactile telekinesis power in this episode *Slade returns seeking revenge on Clark and his family meaning Lois ,Kara and Conner are in danger *Cassidy Freeman say this episode is going to be very intesnts that will fill like the final *Oliver will share a seen with Slade that will suprised fans *''Kryptonsite'' as relased 5 photos #Clark, Kara and Conner stand together #Lois and Tess caputer and beating by Slade #Oliver standing by Slade side #Conner protecting Kara with his tatic force field #Slade holding a knife to unconscious Conner throat Recurring Roles *Kara Kent • Laura Vandervoort *Conner Kent - Lucas Grabeel *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Michael Hogan Guest Stars Music *My Hands - Leona Lewis Title *The word "prophecy" refers to history told in advance, usually by means of communicating with a divine source. *The title could also refer to Rao's prophecy. Notes * This is the penultimate episode of the series, before the 2-hour series finale. * Kara was last seen in Supergirl. * Conner was last seen in'' Scion'' * Slade was last seen in Icarus * This is Kara's final episode of the series. * Phantom Zone is seen Continuity Coming Soon! Quotes Conner Kent :what is this place ? (to Clark after looking around in the phantom zone) Kara Kent: More , more people are getting corupted by Darkseid Lois Lane : NOOOOO ! (after seen the kent farm be distoryed while Clark was in it) Tess Mercer: Don't do this Oliver Oliver Queen: All hail Darkseid Slade:No one move or we all get to see how dirty his blood really is (holding a kryto knife to Conner throat) Clark Kent : You touch him! and I swear i will never let you take another breath.! External Links References